Lost Bo Hofkiin (Have Come Home)
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Quick Fic Request. Swan Queen Elder Scrolls AU. Emma is the Dragonborn, Regina is the Listener. (written Sept 2015)


_For reference, Snow is Imperial and David is Nord, and Emma is referred to as Nord. Also, takes place during Skyrim-era._

* * *

The blonde Nord stepped through the door of Lakeview Manor, yawning as she slowly began to unbuckle her armor, leaving it scattered around the mannequin. Roggi would snark at her for it the next day, but she was too tired to care. The house was still and silent as she moved through it, everyone asleep.

Until they weren't, and a scimitar was at her throat. "It's just me, Rayya," she whispered, although grateful at the housecarl's attentiveness.

"Apologies, my Thane," Rayya whispered back, sheathing the weapon. She was waved off before she could ask if anything was needed, and retreated to her bed as quietly as she'd appeared in the main hall.

Huffing out a small chuckle, the Nord shook her head and trudged up the stairs, smiling as she entered the bedroom she shared with her wife.

Sensing the gaze upon her, the Breton woman slowly opened her eyes, and a smile followed as her eyes focused on the darkness. "Emma," she sighed with sleepy happiness.

Emma let out a relieved groan, and immediately stripped out of her clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor and climbing into the bed, curling herself around the smaller woman.

"You smell," came the response.

"Thanks, Regina," Emma murmured into the brunette's neck. Then, defensively, "I bathed."

Regina rolled over, jostling the blonde from her comfortable position, and gave her a skeptical look.

Emma shrugged. "Well… I waded through a river taking a shortcut home," she admitted.

Shaking her head, Regina ran her fingers through tangled blonde hair. "I should have gone with you. You would've been home sooner."

"Mm, it was a big dragon," Emma protested, her voice thickening as the fingers in her hair soothed her. "Jenassa and I had it covered."

"Fireballs are superior to arrows," Regina whispered, "and I don't cost 500 septims."

"Stop argu'n," Emma mumbled, wiggling closer again and pressing her face into her wife's neck. "S' dead now."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can smell that," she snarked lightly, although the soft snore from her neck told her that Emma hadn't heard the comment.

When Emma woke the next morning, the sun was a good way in its journey to its midday height, and a wooden tub of water sat near the end of the bed, steam still rising from it. She groaned happily, deciding that she had the best wife ever, and maneuvered her tired body out of the bed, dropping her undergarments to the floor and sliding into the water with a blissful sigh.

A hum caught her attention, and she opened heavy eyes to see Regina leaning against the doorway, a smirk on her lips. "You woke before your bath was ready," she semi-scolded, holding up the cloth and soap.

"Oops," Emma gave a lazy grin and held out one hand. "Join me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, stepping forward and handing the items to her wife before sitting back on the bed. "If I joined you, bathing is not what would happen," she pointed out.

Emma's grin widened. "That doesn't sound terrible."

"Have you smelled yourself lately?"

"So rude," Emma muttered, lathering the cloth and soaping up. "You know, most people don't care what I smell like."

Regina smiled and leaned forward to pat the top of the blonde's head. "That's because you kill dragons, darling. By yelling at them."

Emma perked up again, nodding proudly. Not that it was really something she'd had anything to do with; when Akatosh decided you were the Dragonborn, then you're the damn Dragonborn.

Chuckling softly, Regina leaned back and continued to watch as Emma bathed, and when the blonde finally stood, her dark eyes seemed even darker as her gaze moved over pale skin.

Emma grabbed a piece of thick woolen fabric, using it to dry herself as she watched the other woman. When she had stepped out of the tub and finished drying herself, she tossed the damp fabric aside, stepping closer to her wife. "Where's Henry?" she asked in a murmur, sliding her arms around Regina's slim waist.

"Outside with Roggi and Rayya, practicing with the wooden sword you bought him," the brunette answered in a thick voice, her own arms reaching up to drape over pale shoulders. "He'll be out until he's called in to eat."

"Mmm, good." Not that Emma didn't want to see the son she and Regina had adopted-slash-rescued from Riften, but her reunion with her wife was what was foremost on her mind.

A smirk curled at Regina's lips, and she laid back on the bed, pulling Emma with her. "You were gone too long," she stated, "perhaps you should make it up to me."

"And how could I do that?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Well your talent does come from your mouth, darling."

It was Emma's turn to smirk, and she sat up on her knees, pulling at Regina's clothes until they were both naked. "So it does," she agreed, bending forward to press her lips between the Breton's breasts, trailing down her body until she was nestled between parted thighs.

Regina sighed as Emma's breath washed over her, and then her own breath caught in her throat at the quick flick of a nimble tongue. "Yes," she encouraged, bringing her hands down to twine into blonde curls.

Emma hummed, hooking her arms around Regina's thighs and continuing to tease her with quick, light licks, even though the taste had her aching to dive in.

In the end, they broke at the same time, a plea escaping Regina's throat at the same time that Emma groaned and began to lick and suck intently at the feast before her.

"Gods, Emma," Regina groaned breathily, hips twitching up against the other woman's mouth.

Emma hummed back, hooking strong arms around lean thighs, anchoring the darker woman in place and murmuring in the Voice against her. "Frin. Sahlos."

Regina inhaled sharply, arching as heat and lust flooded her body, her blood burning with desire.

"Genazend," Emma added, pausing to swirl her tongue around the other woman's entrance, then up over the hard little nub above it.

"Emma… Emma," Regina gasped, her thighs trembling and fingers tightening around blonde hand, pleasure racing through her veins, making her head spin.

Emma hummed, happy at her expanding Dovahzul vocabulary, and firmly said, "Geblaan."

Regina nearly shrieked, the command rumbling through her very bones and bringing her to her peak.

"Pruzah," Emma purred, nuzzling the slick flesh before her, slowly bringing Regina down from her climax. "Stiildus."

Shivering, Regina calmed, relaxing against the bed and watching with dilated, dazed eyes as Emma kissed her way back up her body. "Mmm, that's cheating," she murmured against the blonde's lips.

Emma chuckled, kissing her again. "I prefer to consider it using everything at my disposal."

"You're lucky you're blessed by Akatosh," Regina sighed, smirking.

"Says a Daughter of Sithis," Emma snorted. "Pretty sure you're not allowed to worship Akatosh if you're the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood."

Regina shrugged. "I just pass along the message, I'm not the one performing the Black Sacrament. And do you want to debate profession versus religion, or would you like me to return the favor?"

That shut Emma up.

It was a long time before Henry was called in to eat.

* * *

 _Translations from_

 _frin. heat._  
 _sahlos. lust._  
 _genazend. pleasure._  
 _geblaan. finish._  
 _pruzah. good._  
 _stiildus. calm_


End file.
